


5 Times Tony gave kisses and The One Time He Got One

by Mr_starkyoulittleshit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Idiots in Love, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_starkyoulittleshit/pseuds/Mr_starkyoulittleshit
Summary: The team begins to notice something about Tony that they never had before.or5 times tony gave the team cheek kisses,and one time he received one.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 261





	1. Clint

To say that The archer was Fond of Tony Stark might have been an over statement three months ago.

But since he, and the rest of the team had moved into Stark tower, the label "Fond" seemed to be coming closer than not to the truth.

It didn't help that he'd begun to notice the... Little things.

Like the way Tony made some of the air vents in the tower, especially the ones on Clints floor, wider than the rest, once he noticed that Clint liked to climb in them. 

Or how he took time from his day, to work on his bow if it broke suddenly. Insisting that it was something he enjoyed. And from the looks of it, it was the truth.

But then came The Quirks.

Like the 7 cups of coffee a day. Or the thing where he hated being handed things unless he trusted that person.

And the Cheek kisses.

Clint was the first to receive one, and he swore it cursed him into being Fond.

They had been in the kitchen making lunch while the rest of the team watched a movie.

And let it be known that when it happened, it was unexpected. Throwing the usually on point archer off target by hundreds.

"Hey, hawkass, hand me that plate. I need to dish up the eggs" Tony had said.

Nothing odd.

Once Tony had dishes full of eggs, he plated the sausage and toast.

Then he walked past Clint. Or tried to until he was stopped by Clint's call of "hold up, shell head!"

He grabbed the forks that the engineer had so haphazardly forgotten.

He put one on each plate as quickly and carefully as he could.

Tony smirked and mumbled a "thanks".

Then it happened.

Tony paused before he walked away. He leaned in and placed a quick, chaste kiss on Clints cheek.

Then he walked away, seemingly not noticing that he'd even done it.

But Clint noticed. And he stood frozen in place for a solid three minutes. His brain working on overdrive to process this new Thing.

When he came back from his haze, he saw the rest of the team looking shocked between him and Tony.

Natasha seemed amused at most, while looking at Tony who seemed completely unbothered.

The other three Avengers seemed just as confused, as well as amused.

From then on, Clint kept an eye out for the billionaire. Not in fear of a smooch. But rather in anticipation.

So what, he got all warm and fuzzy when he got kisses. He had a heart.

Sue him.


	2. Natasha

Natasha had known Tony for the longest time of all of the Avengers. So she was first to know about Tony's cheek kiss quirk.

It was an Italian thing.

But it took a while for her to receive one. Clint was the first to get one.

(She wasn't jealous)

She was the second to get one, though.

It happened after a particularly difficult moment. He'd found her in the gym. Dancing.

Thus proceeded her telling him why she danced. And then him responding with kind words.

"Hey, it helps! Its harmless to anyone and its cool. If it helps you, that's all that matters" he'd said.

She'd nodded and smiled in thanks.

"You should head off to bed" she'd said after a while. He'd nodded and stood. Then offered her a hand up.

She took it.

He hugged her a bit. And knowing that even that was hard for him, made her even more grateful.

"Goodnight, Natashalie" he'd said quietly, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, then walking off.

She watched after him with a smile, and her hand over her cheek.

"Goodnight, Tony" shed whispered.


	3. Bruce

Bruce had never been much for physical contact. Especially since the whole Hulk incident.

But that had somewhat changed since he'd agreed to move into Stark tower with Tony.

He had noticed changes in them all, including himself. Where as before, if he was touched, he'd lock himself up for a few days.

Just to be safe.

But now, he didn't mind it all that much. Casual arm or back touching was common among the group.

So yeah, he had changed. And he'd noticed the changes in the others. But in his humble science opinion...

Tony had changed most, so far.

He had been constantly tense and had rarely ever spoke his mind honestly in the beginning.

But now, he was commonly found relaxed on the couch with them on movie night. Sometimes even asleep.

He would also be himself, rather than the rude personality he put up for the media.

Defensive masks.

So while Bruce was surprised when he got his cheek kiss from Tony one day in the lab, he wasn't shocked or confused.

He gave Tony a small smile afterwards. Even if Tony wasn't aware he had done anything, Bruce still received a smile back.

Even if it was laced with confusion.


	4. Thor

To Thor, Anthony Stark was an enigma.

He rarely ate. He rarely slept, and was always working.

In the first few weeks knowing the Avengers, Thor had listened to them state their opinions about Stark. Not many of them were good.

He'd listened to them call Stark "selfish" and "egotistical". Sometimes words like "robot" and "emotionless" were thrown out.

Thor was confused. Of course, he knew very little about Midgard. That meant he knew very little about Anthony.

But on his first meeting with the man, none of those words seemed right. Maybe egotistical but...

Since that first battle, They had all seen a new side of Tony.

Instead of only the image of Tony that the media saw, they also saw the Tony who was caring, kind and slightly insecure.

When Thor hung out with the Man Of Iron, he saw the Anthony who was lonely and thoughtful. A man who put others thousands of miles before himself.

So when the cheek kisses began, Thor was the least surprised about the softer side.

Thor's kiss came after a battle.

They'd been called in about a teenager causing havoc in the city. The kid had gotten a hold of left over alien tech from The First Battle.

It was a relatively short fight, and there were no casualties. Only a few exhausted and bruised Avengers.

They had all arrived home and immediately collapsed into the couch. All but Tony were still in their gear.

Tony had flopped onto Thor. And Natasha had collapsed onto Anthony's lap. A dog pile.

Thor noted the way Tony started running his hands through Natasha's hair. Seemingly unconsciously.

They all settled into a film. None of them really knew what it was. Nor did they care.

One by one they dropped off to sleep. Thor assumed that Tony had been the last. Thor had begun to drop off, when he felt Tony shift.

Then he felt lips, and the scratch of a beard hit his cheek. Soft and caring.

Then he heard the soft murmur of "g'night" come from Tony's Direction.

Then he felt Anthony settle back into Thor's side.

Thor fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Cap'  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stupid gay time for steve!

When Steve's kiss came, he was a bit... Flustered to say the least. He'd been cleaning up after dinner one night.

It was a bit late, and everyone had gone to bed... Well, mostly.

Steve was still up, of course. But Tony was still in the Dining room. At the table even. 

As the others had began to wander off one by one, Steve had seen Tony simply watch them. And when he was the last one, he'd continue to look after them, seemingly zoned out.

When Steve had walked to the table to grab Tony's plate, He'd noticed to dark and swollen masses under Tony's eyes. As well as how the man's eyes were half lidded and clouded over.

It has been a few minutes into doing the dishes that Steve had heard some shuffling and a soft 'thud' from Tony's direction. And when he'd looked up, he'd seen the man asleep. Head on the table.

The lack of energy made sense. They'd had to drag Tony out of his lab, just to get him to eat. According to JARVIS, Tony hadn't actually left his lab in three days.

Steve looked up when he heard shuffling from the table for the first time in 30 minutes.

Tony had sat up, and was now looking around in a confused manner. Steve watched as Tony slowly stood up, one hand supporting himself on the table. Tony just stood there for about a minute.

In that minute, Steve ran his eyes over The billionaire. Taking in how his hair was still plastered to the side of his face from laying on the table.  
Or how his eyes were still half open, and swimming in his head.

Steve blushed when he noticed that Tony had been looking at him.

Steve totally wasn't head over heels.

Tony grabbed his napkin from the table. He then shuffled over to the kitchen. He dumped the napkin into the trash, and then shuffled over to the sink where Steve was vigorously scrubbing the dishes.

He stopped by Steve, and faced the man. But for a moment, he tilted his head towards the sink and zoned out momentarily. Then, after a slow and dleep breath, he moved.

Only, not in the way that Steve had expected. Instead of walking away, Stark placed a gentle hand on Steve's arm, and leaned up. Steve felt the way Tony was trying to lower the bigger man to his level for some reason. So Steve let himself be lowered.

Tony then leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on Steve's cheek.

Steve went still. He turned his face towards Tony, a look of shock frozen on. But the man was already at the elevator. And before Steve could say anything, Tony Stark was gone.

Steve's hand touched the spot Tony had kissed.

He knew two men could be a couple. Hell, it was legal.

Steve had no idea if Tony liked him back. But if anything, Steve knew that the man didn't hate him.

His confusion could only grow, seeing as he would receive three more kisses. Each more kind and gentle then the last.

But none as special as the first.


	6. Tony's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y e s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of my feelings at a retreat.... yep

At first, he hadn't been aware of what he was doing. No matter how hard he tries, he couldn't remember giving cheek kisses. It took Jarvis showing him a video of himself doing it, for him to become aware of it.

No one seemed to dislike it, of anything it was just the opposite. So he didn't stop. 

Natasha and Thor saught them out any chance they got. Bruce would always smile when he got one, Tony had noticed.

Clint, of course pretended to hate it. But after a very awkward conversation, Clint assured Tony he enjoyed them.

Steve, on the other hand, was confusing to Tony.

Tony was more strategic about the kisses he gave to Steve.

Never in public, always during a relaxed time. He didn't want to scare him away. (Totally not a crush)

When pictures of Tony giving various avengers kisses popped up online and in articles, he smiled.

He read through a couple hundred theories people had about each avenger and himself. He laughed as people psycho- analyzed each picture.

But he also saw how many articles were online dedicated to His and Steve's relationship. Most saying, they hated each other.

He didn't think it would be much of an issues at home. But it was.

They had all been relaxing in the living room as a team. Team Movie Night.

After a large dinner, they had gathered to watch "Tangled", Clint's choice.

It was only about 20 minutes in, when Clint paused the film.

Everyone looked to him. His arm was in the air dramatically with the remote in hand.

"Yes?..." Asked Bruce. Clint let his arm fall. "You guys ever noticed something about those articles?" He asked.

"The 'Tony Stark Cheek Kisser' ones?" Asked Natasha.

Clint nodded. Tony had a bad feeling about this.

"Notice how... Steve's not in the pictures?" Asked Clint. Tony shot a warning glare at him, before looking to Steve, who looked upset.

He herd a shocked gasp behind him.

"Shut it birdbrain" he growled. He couldn't let his secret out.

He felt panic rise in his chest, pressing tightly against the arc. What if they found out? What if Steve found out? Would he ruin the team? Would Steve hate him forever? What would he say?

Someone was calling his name, but he couldn't tell who.

He was abruptly brought back into reality by two large hands grabbing his shoulders and shaking him gently.

He opened his eyes to see Steve's bright blue ones. He forced his breath to calm as it rose in speed again.

Looking past Steve, he saw the others looking at him in shock or worry. He felt exhausted now.

He felt Steve begin to rub his arms, as if to warm him up. It calmed him even more. Then Steve's hands were on his, that lay in his lap. "Are you okay?" asked Steve. Tony nodded, looking away from Steve in embarrassment. 

"Sorry... never know what'll, set it off. Y'know?" he murmured. 

"What did set it off, Tony?" asked Natasha. Tony shrugged. Trying his best to ignore the way Steve was stroking his thumb over Tony's hand. 

"Dunno, media I guess" he said. he could feel Clint's curious eyes on him. 

"Tony, what was it really?" asked Bruce, as gentle as ever. Tony smiled at the Scientist, before sighing. "The whole, Steve not being in the articles thing." he said. Steve shuffled in front of him. 

"Tony I don't mind, If that's it, you don't need to-" "But I want to!" Tony said, cutting off Steve's speech. As well as his Thought Process. Tony wanted to what?

Tony suddenly felt the urge to cry mixed with the urge to kiss Steve on his stupidly perfect mouth.

"I want to kiss you in public! on the mouth too! I wanna do that stupidly soft boyfriend shit that you see in the movies! I want that with you Steve! But I cant have it because there's no way in hell it could happen. " Tony all but screamed the last part. 

The team stared at him in shock. Tony could make out the crinkling sound of money, before he saw Clint slip Natasha a $20. 

"What's that about?" he asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"I lost the bet, I said Steve would be the first to admit how he felt. Nat said it would be you" Clint sighed. 

Steve and Tony whipped their heads towards each other to stare at each other in shock. Steve because he was shocked the team had bet on him, Tony because Steve liked him back.

"You..." Started Tony. And Steve nodded.

Tony smiled, bigger and brighter than any of them had ever seen before.

Steve bought his hand up to Tony's face and brushed away the freshly shed tears. And to Tony's surprise, his hand stayed there. Cupping his cheek.

Tony leaned into it. The warmth of Steve's hand seeping into his face.

Then they were leaning in. Tony's heart was beating incredibly fast in his chest. He looked into Steve's eyes, and them closed the distance, their lips crashing together In a glorious bliss.

When they broke apart, they were alone. Save for a note with the $20 bill attached saying 'eat out bitches' in Clint's handwriting.

They settled in to watch the rest of Tangled, a film neither of them had seen before.

They never saw the end. The team found them entangled on the couch the next morning, fast asleep.

Smiles on their lips.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story is also on Wattpad under the name "Kisses"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
